


no right or wrong

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (for now haha), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, West Side Story AU, don't judge me i am living, this is just one scene from the movie but i may write more later, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: when love comes so strong,there is no right or wrong,your love is your life!It's the middle of the night and this ridiculous boy is out on Keith's fire escape again, tapping incessantly on his window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is basically the fire escape scene.......but I changed a lot of stuff to fit the boys better. No prior knowledge of WSS needed to read....just enjoy the fluff/angst. The flangst.

It’s 12:53 AM, and Keith jerks awake at the sound of something tapping against his window. It’s probably that damn squirrel again—he had fed it some bread _one time_ a few weeks ago and now it wouldn’t leave him alone. Keith would never be nice to random woodland creatures wandering around the city again. He turns over in bed and pulls his blanket up around his ears. The tapping continues, louder now. And then, after half a minute or so, a voice chimes in alongside the tapping: “Keith! Keith, it’s me!”

Keith is caught between surprise and a sinking suspicion that he should have expected this nonsense, and he lets out a low rumble that voices both of these sentiments. Maybe if he just ignores him—

“Keeeeith, please come out here!”

“Oh my God!” Keith hisses to himself, flinging his blanket off and stomping to the window. He wrenches it open and snarls down at the beaming face in front of him. “Lance, shut up! You’re gonna wake Shiro!”

“From the sounds of it, _I’m_ not the one who’s gonna wake him,” Lance says, smirking. When all Keith does in reply is let out a huff of annoyance, Lance holds out his hand through the open window. “C’mere. The moon is really pretty tonight.”

Keith turns his head to look behind him, as if he could sense Shiro’s state of wakefulness through his bedroom wall. Apparently knowing that the coast is clear, he heaves out an overdramatic sigh and takes Lance’s hand. “You realize that I don’t actually need help with this, right?” Keith asks as he maneuvers through the window and out onto the fire escape with Lance.

Lance shoots him a cheeky smile. “Then why do you take my hand every time?”

“Because if I didn’t, you’d probably try to ‘help’ me by putting your hand somewhere _else_.”

Lance barks out a laugh at that. “You can read me so well.”

“I don’t know about that,” Keith says, looking away. Lance is about to despair at this dismissal, but Keith squeezes his hand, reassuring him. Neither one of them says anything for a moment: Keith is busy staring at the dirty metal mesh below their feet, and Lance is occupied with studying Keith’s face.

“You know,” Keith says abruptly, and Lance almost jumps at how suddenly he had spoken, “you really shouldn’t be here. Especially not right now. I mean, who the hell comes to visit someone at 1 in the morning? You know I have work tomorrow.” He pauses briefly, then adds, before Lance can get a word in, “Technically today, at this point.”

Lance looks crestfallen, and Keith’s chest tightens against his will. “I know,” Lance says softly. “I just wanted to see you.”

“You can see me after work tomorrow.”

“But I wanted to see you _now_.”

“You couldn’t wait a few hours?”

“No!” Lance says, and it comes out sounding much harsher than he had intended. Keith lets go of his hand in shock, and Lance thinks he feels tears burning behind his eyes. “No, I couldn’t.” He laughs, a hollow, self-deprecating laugh, and scuffs his boot against the metal of the platform. “Don’t you get it? I’m in love with you, Keith. I love you so much it hurts. And I know that you’re gonna say something like ‘Shiro would never allow—‘”

“Because he _wouldn’t_ ,” Keith interjects, his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

“But why does that matter? I love you! Don’t you love me? Just because Shiro—”

“Lance, he would kill you!” Keith shouts, and then claps a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening. Both of their gazes dart to the open window, but a few moments pass and there’s no sign of movement within the apartment. Keith sighs and drops his hand from his face, turning back towards Lance. “Look, you know I—oh, Lance, I’m sorry.”

Lance tries to hold back a pitiful sniffle and fails. Tears roll down his face and drip off his chin, and Keith can’t help it—he takes two hurried strides towards Lance and wraps his arms tightly around his shoulders. Immediately, he feels Lance’s arms circle around his waist, and he lets out a quiet sigh as Lance cries against his neck.

They stand like that until Lance stops sniffling, and Keith pulls back to look at him.

He knows this is wrong. He knows his brother would never forgive Lance for doing this to him, even if Keith wanted this as badly as Lance did. But regardless of what Shiro or any of the others think, Keith knows, looking at Lance’s tear-streaked face, that he loves this boy. He loves him more than anything else he’s ever known. He feels it like a physical weight on his chest, the knowledge that he would risk everything for him. For them.

“I’m just trying to protect you,” Keith whispers, and Lance nods, glistening eyes directed towards their feet.

“I know that,” he says, not meeting Keith’s eyes.

“Lance,” Keith says, and Lance finally looks up at him. “I love you. I want to be with you all the time. I love you so much, and that…that scares me. I don’t know what’s gonna happen to us. I’m…I’m sorry.”

Lance smiles a beautifully crooked smile, and Keith knows that at least for now, in this moment, everything will be okay for them. “There’s nothing for you to apologize for. _I’m_ the one who’s sorry, for coming to bother you this late.”

Keith scoffs, smiling back at him. “You know you could never bother me.”

Lance leans in, and Keith meets him halfway. They love each other, and nothing can change that. Not their families, not the gangs. Not anything.

They sit with their backs against the wall near Keith’s open window, bodies pressed close together and hands clasped tight.

“So,” Lance says, “can I still visit you after your shift tomorrow?”

Keith smiles back at him. “You can visit me whenever you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would be so stoked if you would come [talk to me](http://www.deadpan-snarker.tumblr.com) about this AU or klance or anything really!!
> 
> btw if you're curious, obviously lance is tony, keith is maria, and i hope i conveyed properly that shiro is bernardo...but i'm also thinkin' that allura is anita, pidge is anybodys, hunk is...a jet but i dunno which one lol, and i have no idea who would be riff or chino! lotor maybe for one of them?? also coran is officer krupke lol


End file.
